


Day Off

by Nightmare_Fuel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I pulled this out of a hat, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Hat Made me do it, Vibrators, hat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Fuel/pseuds/Nightmare_Fuel
Summary: Yamato wanted to relax on his day off. Nagi had other ideas.Second Installment of pulling things out of a hat





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of randomized porn!  
> Hahaha! I'm going to hell!

It was a quiet day at the dorms. Most of the i7 members were out at their respective jobs for the day. Nagi was eating quiet breakfast until he left for the day. 

He looked up when he heard shuffling coming from the hall. 

“Oh! Yamato! What are you doing up so early on your day off?”

“What? I can wake up before noon.” Yamato let out a yawn as he reached his arms up towards the ceiling. “Besides what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t see the younger members off?”

“Yamato, everyone already left. I’m the only one here.”

“Hmmm. Really? Oh well, I’ll just send them a text.” 

Yamato sat with Nagi and sent a quick message to the i7 group chat. 

“Yamato, you’ve been getting a lot of days off lately.”

“It’s the offseason for the drama I’m filming. Besides, Onii-san is too old to be as active as you kids. I need a nap.”

“Oh! Yamato don’t say that! You’re still young and handsome to me!”

“Hehe, thanks Nagi but we’ve been really busy lately. If I’m going to do anything today I’d rather do it in a bed.”

Nagi wasn’t too with Yamato’s lack of energy and laziness. Nagi’s cheer and energy could only do so much. If Nagi couldn’t get rid of his laziness but he could make him scream.

“Hmm, are there any limits to what you would do in a bed.”

“What…? Nagi you have a photo shoot today! You can’t skip work!”

“Oh no! Nothing like that! I have something else in mind! The shoot won’t be too long. I’ll be back this afternoon!”

“Ehhh. Won’t Ichi and Tama be back then?”

“Nope! They’re going to the arcade after school. Everyone will be back for dinner! That’ll give us plenty of time!

“Guess I don’t have any excuses. Alright, Nagi what do you have in mind?”

Nagi grabbed Yamato’s wrist without a word and took him to his bedroom. He sat Yamato down on his bed and pulled out a box from under the bed.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re planning.”

Nagi smiled up at Yamato and pulled out soft padded wrist and ankle restraints. “It’s a surprise!”

Nagi pulled Yamato’s shirt over his head and undid his pants. He grabbed his hands and tied them to the headboard so they were over Yamato’s head. He restrained each leg so that they were spread apart.

Yamato looked up at his boyfriend, “You plan on telling me what you’re doing.”

“You’re smart. I’m sure you can figure it out. I didn’t want you touching yourself it would ruin the fun.”

Yamato wiggled in the restraints. His dick twitching in anticipation of what’s to come.

Nagi lubed up his first finger and slid it into Yamato’s waiting hole. He wiggled it around a bit, slowly getting Yamato used to the intrusion. The second finger slipped in and he was scissoring his hole.

Yamato moaned as Nagi loosened his hole. He quickly became frustrated at Nagi’s slow pace.

“Can you go any faster,” Yamato whined.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to enjoy yourself. There’s no need to go fast.” 

Yamato arched his back of the bed when Nagi put a third finger in. He pumped them in and out and a painfully slow pace. Yamato tried to fuck himself on Nagi’s fingers but a firm hand at his hip stopped him.  
“Hnnnn… Nagi!”

“For someone that likes to take it slow, you sure want to rush.”

“Shut Ahh!”

Nagi had added his fourth finger and had curled his fingers slightly to make a fist.

“You should see your hole Yamato. It’s so full. I wonder if I can put my whole fist in.”

“Ahh...Nagi...that’s AH...too..”

Nagi was about to put his thumb in when an alarm of his phone went off. “Oh! It’s time for me to go to my shoot!”

“Wha...Nagi, you can’t leave me..”

“Oh Yamato! I would never leave someone like this! That would be rude of me!”

“Ah thanks, Nagi.” Yamato sighed in relief. He relaxed when he felt something cold and much larger than Nagi’s fingers fill his hole. The toy grazed against his prostate and Yamato let out a moan.

Nagi turned they toy on and it began vibrating. Yamato whined and threw his head back against the bed.

“Ahh Nagi…”

Nagi chuckled softly and grabbed Yamato’s dick. He put a cock ring on, effectively halting his release.

“It would be rude of you to finish without me. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Ahh Nagi...this i-isn’t fair.”

“Sorry Yamato, I’ll make it up to you later.”

Nagi left Yamato to his never-ending torture. He squirmed hoping there was anything he could do that would bring him over the edge. The squirming jostled the vibrator in his ass making his cock ache. 

Yamato gave up struggling and tried to relax. This was going to be a long three hours.

 

At some point, Yamato had passed out. His dreams filled with Nagi relentlessly pounding into him until the bed sheets were soaked through with cum. He whined and bucked his hips up as Nagi took him. 

“Ready for another round?”

“Nagi…it’s too much! It hurts!”

“Oh? Yamato, where's your manners? Did you forget I haven’t finished yet?”

Yamato woke up when the dream Nagi sheathed himself in his abused hole once more. He was painfully reminded of his too hard cock. The heat in his abdomen was unbearable. 

He pushed his ass into the bed to try and lodge the vibrator higher up his ass. He whined as the pressure increased. His breathing was a mess of heavy pants as he felt beads of pre-cum begin to leak out of the tip.

Yamato’s cummed in a cock ring before. It’s painful but he would anything for the sweet release of an orgasm. His breathing hitched. He was so close.

The door opened and a soft tsk sounded from the doorway.

“Yamato. I thought I told you to wait.”

“I...mmmn did...wait Ah! You just…” 

Nagi sighed and pulled the vibrator out. “Well, you have been waiting a long time…”

Nagi lowered his pants and started to slowly stroke his half hard cock. He lined himself up with Yamato’s hole and slowly eased his way in. He didn’t give him much time to adjust before he started to move.  
Nagi’s pace was still slower than Yamato would have liked. Yamato whined and tried to deepen Nagi’s thrusts. Hands firmly grabbed Yamato’s hips so he was unable to move.

“Slow down Yamato. I told you we have plenty of time.”

Yamato bit his lip and groaned. “Could you at least take this thing off.”

“Is it too much to ask for patience?”

“I’ve been waiting for you all day Nagi.”

“It hasn’t been all day…”

“Ah! Nagi! Please!”

Nagi smiled and took the cock ring off. The pressure inside Yamato was finally able to be released. It only took a couple thrusts for hot strands of cum to shoot onto Yamato’s stomach. 

Nagi remained inside him to chase his own orgasm. Nagi grunted when Yamato’s walls began to clench his dick again. Ne quickened his pace and Yamato came once more. A few moments later and Nagi was emptying his load inside.

Yamato tried to catch his breath and didn’t register that Nagi left until a wet towel began cleaning him up. Nagi wiped the cum from his stomach and was careful around his sensitive dick and asshole. 

Once Nagi deemed him clean he removed the restraints and got into bed next to Yamato. Yamato snuggled against Nagi’s chest. 

Nagi rested his chin on top of Yamato’s head.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Hmm? Isn’t a bit late to be asking that? Nah you didn’t hurt me. Onii-san has been around.” Yamato hummed and leaned back to look at his boyfriend “I’m curious as to where this idea came from.”

Nagi smiled and leaned down to whisper in Yamato’s ear “It’s a surprise.”


End file.
